herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tod
Tod is a fox and the titular main protagonist of Disney's 1981 feature film The Fox and the Hound and its 2006 midquel. He becomes best friends with Copper the hound dog, despite the two being natural enemies. He was voiced by both Keith Coogan and Jonah Bobo (the latter voiced him in the midquel) as a kit and by the late Mickey Rooney as an adult. Personality Tod is a very friendly and charming fox, who is fiercely loyal to his friends. He rarely gets angry and often sees his enemies more as annoyances as opposed to actual threats. However, he is also very naive, never considering that just because he's loyal to someone, that doesn't mean they'll always be loyal back. This is especially clear with his relationship with Copper, who he always defends to naysayers, but who often lets him down. He is the arch enemy of Amos Slade and Chief who want to kill him. He is shown to be sad when his mother died, when Mr. Digger shooed him away, when he forgot to say goodbye to Copper as he was going on a hunting trip with Amos Slade and Chief and when Widow Tweed got angry at him for making the milk spill in the barn. Appearance Tod is a slender red fox with a white underbelly, long bushy tail and a muzle. He also has a brown collar until he arrived at the Game preserve in the forrest. In the 2006 midquel, he doesn't have a collar like he did in the orignal movie. Gallery Baby Tod.jpg|Baby Tod Widow Tweed nurturing Tod.jpg|Tod nurtured by Widow Tweed Tod.png|Young Tod Young_Tod_and_Copper.jpg|Young Tod and Copper playing Mama Owl hug Tod.jpg|Big Mama explains to Tod that his friendship with Copper can't continue as they are natural enemies, but Tod refuses to accept it. Tod notices the train.jpg|Tod notices the oncoming Train and manages to dogde it, but Chief is knocked off the track and injured. Widow sadly releases Tod into the forest.jpg|Widow sadly releases Tod into the game preserve. Tod meets Vixey.jpg|Tod meets Vixey Tod and Vixey in love.jpg Tod vs. Copper.jpg|Tod vs. Copper Tod and Vixey cornered.jpg Tod_horrified.jpg|Tod hears Copper's yelping echo, turns and is horrified to see his childhood friend getting nearly killed. Tod_to_the_rescue.jpg|Tod to the rescue! Tod saving Copper from being killed by the Bear.jpg|Tod saving Copper from the giant bear Tod lures the bear over a waterfall.jpg|Tod lures the bear on a log over a waterfall. Tod_collapses_at_the_bank.jpg|Tod barely survives the fall and collapses at the bank. Copper approaches Tod.jpg|An amazed and remorseful Copper approaches the weak and exhausted Tod. Weak_exausted_Tod.jpg Tod_notices_Copper.jpg|Tod notices Copper Copper now feels genuinely remorseful for what he's done to Tod.jpg|Tod sadly accepts that he's now at Copper's mercy. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper protects the weak Tod from Amos' gun. Amos eventually relents. Tod smiles at Copper.jpg|With their friendship restored, Tod shares one last smile at Copper. Tod Cub2.jpg|Tod in the midquel. Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Pets Category:Pure of heart Category:In Love Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Orphans Category:Martyr Category:Mysterious Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Childhood friends Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Remorseful Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Spouses Category:Forgivers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Kids